Softball vs Baseball
by Puppybluie
Summary: Max is the town's best softball player. Fang is a world famous baseball player. Everyone loves Fang except for Max. What happens when Fang's bus breaks down in her town? Will she find herself falling for him like every other teenage girl? FAX! Iggy/OC
1. What!

**Hey! This is my first Maximum Ride fanfiction. Not my first fanfiction, just my first Maximum Ride one. So please no flames, but I accept _small_ criticism. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it, and please review! Dinosaurs!**

**Fang: Another ADD moment from Puppybluie.**

**Me: I am not ADD!**

**Fang: Yes you are.  
**

**Ages:**

**Max- 18**

**Fang- 20**

**Gazzy- 19**

**Angel- 9**

**Nudge & Ella- 15**

**Iggy, Jade, Alice- 18  
**

**Disclaimer: Um.. I'm a girl, and I don't think JP is. So basically I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Max's POV**

_Beeeep! Beeep! Beeep!_

My alarm clock screamed at me to wake up, and get out of bed. I cracked a tired eye open slowly, and sighed when I saw the time. Five twenty in the freaking _morning_. Screw you, school! My alarm clock continued blurring, so I stretched my hand out, wrapped my hand around the clock, and... threw it against the freaking wall. Much to my satisfaction it stop screaming and went completely silent.

"MAX!" My mom yelled. "Maximum Ride, you better be awake, and I better not find_ another_ broken alarm clock!" I shot out of my bed, and raced to hide my now smashed clock. I went to my closet pulled out my outfit for the day and a new alarm clock. What? I brake a lot of clocks.

I set the new clock on my dresser, then walked to my bathroom to take a shower. After my wonderful shower, I changed into a tight black shirt with silver wings on the back, blue jean shorts, and bright blue converse. I check my back in my mirror to make sure that my real wings weren't showing in any way. That's right. _Wings_.

When I was just a little kid my dad did horrible experiments on me because he was a scientist. One of his test gave me wings. After that test I told my mom what he was doing, in hope that she would stop him. She told me that she believed me, but she couldn't do anything without proof (She goes by the rule of 'innocent until proven guilty'. I go by 'guilty until proven innocent').

Anyways, the next day my dad tried to do another test on me, but luckily my mom was home and caught him in the act, and the next day he was out the door, never to come back. Wasn't that a lovely fairytale? Yeah, it was so magical and heart-filled (note sarcasm).

After I changed into my clothes, I quickly blow-dried my hair then brushed it thoroughly. After I did all my other morning stuff, I put on a simple necklace with a single wing that went all the way down to my bellybutton, then headed downstairs.

"Hey, Ella, Nudge," I said as I ruffled Ella hair, and stole a bite of Nudge's cereal. Ella's my girly younger sister, and Nudge is her best friend. Ella looked more like my mom than I did, with her board straight, dark brown hair and eyes. Nudge, on the other hand, has beautiful mocha skin, frizzy brown hair, and is a total fashionista and motor-mouth. She's also Iggy's (my best friend) sister.

"Hey, Max." Ella and Nudge said happily together. Ella slapped her hand over Nudge's mouth before she could start ranting about who knows what.

"Hey, Mom," I said, passing by my mom, who was cooking breakfast. She handed me a bagel as I flew out the door to pick up Iggy next door. "Bye, Mom," I said walking outside, as I ate my bagel. I strolled up to Iggy's house, and pounded on the door until he opened it. Unfortunately, right when he opened the door I was taking a bite out of my bagel so I ended up knocking on his head.

"Ow! Gee, thanks, Max." Iggy complained sarcastically. "That is exactly the way I liked to be greeted in the morning. I feel so loved."

"I know. You should." I patted his head so his spiky pale strawberry blond hair was flatted.

"Yo, watch the amazing hair," He said spiking his hair back up.

"What 'amazing' hair?" Iggy's pale blue eyes glared at me.

"Let's just go." He slung his backpack over his shoulder, then straightened his white shirt out. He walked out of his house, slamming the door behind him.

I followed him, and we walked in silence until we reached Jade's house. I skipped happily to the front door, and rang the doorbell. I was super happy because Jade is my best friend. I know you must be confused because I said Iggy was my best friend. Well, Jade is my best girl friend, and Iggy is my best guy friend.

"Hey, guys," Jade greeted us as she opened the door, throwing her backpack over one shoulder. Yeah, she's that cool. I looked over her outfit to make sure she was wearing something that would make her worthy to bask in my amazing glory. She was wearing a loose white T-shirt that had PARAMORE scribbled on the front, shorts with black paint splatters on them, and neon green Converse. Eh, even if the colors clashed I still thought she was worthy to be my WAFFLE (Wicked Awesome Friend For Like Ever). We were half way to school when I noticed something different about Jade's amazing hair.

"Hey," I replied. "Are you using new conditioner for your hair? It looks shinier."

"Yeah. You think it's working?" She twirled her hair around her slim fingers, letting the sun shine off it. Jade has the weirdest hair ever, but not like it's bright blue or anything, it's actually totally natural. It's a light red with brown mixed into it along with blond sun-streaks, but in the summer it's a dark dirty blond. Confusing, right? Well, get over your confusion.

"Can I touch it?" I asked. I bet you're like, _What? Did you just ask if you could touch someone's hair?_ Yeah, I did because Jade is super protective of her hair.

Last year, a stupid senior named Patrick snuck up behind her, gripped a fist-full of her hair in his hand just to tease her and see what 'soul-sucking Jade' would do about it. Well, it ended badly for him because Jade instantly whipped around, and broke his arm on the spot. Lucky for her though, the principal liked her back then because she's a straight A student, so she only got suspended for two days.

"Sure. Just be careful." Jade tilted her head towards me after giving me a warning look. I ran my fingers through her hair to confirm that Jade's awesome hair was in deed softer and shinier. I released Jade's hair only to run my hand through my own hair. Don't start thinking that I'm getting all depressed and emo because I'm so jealous of Jade's hair. No, I like my hair. In fact, I think it's amazing, even if it's no match for Jade's. While Jade's is that wacky color that science really should give a name to, my hair is a silky brown with natural blond sun-streaks that went about one inch below my shoulders.

"Jade, you may have beautiful hair, but you really need to do something about your weight." I pointed up and down her body that only looked even skinnier with the outfit she was wearing.

"Hey! I'm not that skinny!" She exclaimed. "I'm just... just... I got nothing."

"That's what I thought. You're also short," I said as I patted her on the back.

"I'm not! I'm just vertically challenged!"

I snorted. "Sure, you are, Jade. Sure you are."

"Iggy! Tell Max that I'm not short!," Jade said, smiling brightly at Iggy.

"Well..." He began but as just he was about to go on he was cut short (Ha, ha. Short. Get it? We're talking about- oh just forget it) by Jade's glare. "I mean, no! Not at all! Max how could you say such a thing!" I sighed at Iggy's stupidity. If you haven't noticed he's completely in love with Jade. Along with every other guy in our school as long as they haven't met her. You see, she could have a great boyfriend if she wasn't so aggressive.

Jade giggled causing Iggy to blush. "Thanks, Iggy."

"Guys, if you'll stop flirting we're here." I pointed ahead to the boring prison cell known as high school.

"We were not flirting!" Jade and Iggy yelled simultaneously, then glared at me.

"Whatever," I retorted, and continued to walk. I turned my head around to insult them, but kept walking towards the school's front door so I could get ahead of them. I soon learned that that was a huge mistake because I rammed right into Lissa, the girl who supposedly 'ran' the school. Psh, yeah right, in her dreams. She had freckles that scattered her ugly, preppy face, and frizzy, fiery red hair.

"Watch it, Ride," She spat at me, picking herself off the ground. She brushed off her hot pink shirt, which frankly I don't think counted as a shirt. It had no sleeves and reached about three inches above her bellybutton. She then tried to straighten her mini mini shirt which was also hot pink.

"That's the best thing you can come up with?" I snorted, then I easily swung my leg to hit the back of her skimpy knee, causing her to fall on her butt.

"Ouch!" She shrieked in her annoying high pitched voice.

"That's what you get for wearing seven inch stilettos," I snarled, smiling down sweetly at her. She stood back up, and then attempted to look me in the eye, but failed due to the fact that she is only 5'1", and I'm 5'9". She's super short, I mean come on, Jade is taller than her, and she is 5'2"!

"Oh! You're just jealous because I'm head cheerleader, and more popular then you!" Lissa crossed her arms over her chest like she had just won or something.

"Ha!" I laughed in her disgusting face that was literally caked in make-up. "Seriously? I could care less what people think of me. Also, remember last year when I got suspended for four days? It was either that or join the cheer-leading squad."

"Whatever, you softball playing dirt bag," She growled at me. Oh. No. She. _Didn't_.

"Oh, you did not just insult softball," I snarled. Yeah I forgot to mention that I play softball. No, actually, I don't play softball, I live and breathe softball. Softball is my entire life, without it I would have no other way to release my feelings without hurting people. "You might want to cover your face."

"What? Why," She asked confusedly.

"Because of this." Then I punched her in the nose, and right when my fist connected with her face I heard a satisfying crack. Lissa fell backward for the third time today, and screamed when she realized her nose was bleeding. "Enjoy my gift," I said, and calmly walked back to Iggy and Jade.

"Okay, it's a bet," Jade smirked, and shook hands with Iggy causing him to blush.

"Okay, what did you guys bet on this time?" I asked, starring pointedly between them. Iggy and Jade have been known to make bets over anything and everything.

"Well," Jade began. "Okay, wait first, Iggy pay up." She held out her hand and Iggy sighed, then slammed a twenty into her palm. I raised my eyebrow in a silent question. "I bet Iggy that you would punch Lissa the minute you saw her, but Iggy said that it would be the second time you saw her because you would try to contain your anger. I won!" I smirked then gave her a high-five. "So what did she do this time?" Jade asked.

"She insulted softball," I narrowed my eyes, thinking about going back to kill her.

"What?" Jade exclaimed a flare of anger coming into her eyes. Jade is also on my softball team, along with Nudge and Ella."I'm so going to kill that girl!"

"Be my guest. Okay, what's the bet you guys just made?"

"Well, I said that Iggy would never be able to get an A in math. Iggy then said that he could, so we made a bet. When I win I get thirty bucks, and on the slim chance that Iggy wins he gets to take me out on a date." Jade beamed at the thought.

"Dude, congrats! You finally had the nerve to ask her out!" I smiled deviously at Iggy, as he blushed like a tomato.

"Um, no," Jade cut in. "He did not ask me out, Max. I thought you of all people would know that with Iggy's low intelligence he could never win, but I guess I was wrong. But anyways, I said yes because I know he will lose, and I want thirty bucks."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes at her. "You know you love him. You love him this much." I stretch my arms out as far as possible, causing Jade to stick her tongue out at me like a little kid.

"Omigosh, guys! Guess what?" Alice, another girl on our softball team, yelled, running up to us quickly as her twig legs could carry her. Wow. I just realized I have a lot of friends who are super skinny. Alice skidded to a halt, her pixie-cut black hair bobbing.

"What?" I asked in an annoyed tone. Sorry, Lissa made me mad.

"Lissa, again?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded. "Sucks for you. Anyways, I said guess."

"Dinosaurs ate your family!" Iggy gasped, throwing hands to his mouth in a very girly way.

"No, you idiot!" Jade said, whacking Iggy's head. It's love, I'm telling you. "Obviously, evil Sour Patch Kids took her dog to their Mother Ship, where they had a rocking party with Percy Jackson and tiny leprechauns. Am I right?" Alice just stared at the two of them like they were meant to be in a mental aslyum.

"You got electric blue highlights in your hair again?" I guessed, crossing my arms over my chest. At least my guess was something reasonable.

"Yeah, I did, but that wasn't it," Alice stated, running a pale hand through her newly highlighted hair.

"Just tell us!" Jade, Iggy, and I yelled simultaneously. Creepy.

"Fine, fine. No need to be aggressive," Alice said, glaring at us for being so pushy. I blame Lissa, again. "Okay, I just heard that someone famous is coming to our school! It's someone that you all know..."

"Just flipping tell us, Alice," I yelled, getting really angry.

"Fine. Fang Shadow is coming to town!" She shrieked.

"WHAT?" Jade and I screamed.

* * *

**Yeah I know it was sort of boring, but it's just 'cause it's the first chapter. The chapters after this will be much more exciting, trust me. Anyways, please tell me what you think by reviewing. I love reviews. Please, review. Please? Please, with a Fangy on top.**

**Fang: Why am I on top?**

**Me: 'Cause you're hot. Now get back in the basement!**

**Fang: Fine.  
**


	2. Torture

**Omigod, you guys are awesome! I love you guys so much! Okay, I came home from a softball game, and I'm like, "Okay I'll check my email see if I got any reviews. I'll probably have only one or two." So I check my email, and I have like ten reviews! In only four hours! My softball game was a double header, and I was super tired, and that made me so happy to get so many reviews so fast! So I've decided to write another chapter today! I love you guys so much!**

**Fang: Yes you guys are awesome. Whoopy.**

**Me: Fang don't be sarcastic! They are awesome!**

**Fang: Whatever, I just want you to let me go.**

**Me: Never! Well, only if you kiss me.**

**Fang: Never! You're a *&%$# psycho! **

**Me: You know you love me!**

**Fang: Why would I love you?**

**Me: 'Cause I look like Max.**

**Fang: ...**

**Disclaimer: I win. But I own nothing.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Max's POV**

"WHAT?" Jade and I screamed at the top of our lungs.

"Jeez, loud," Alice complained rubbing her sore ears.

"WHAT?" Jade repeated in total shock. And then guess what happened. If you guessed purple ninja dinosaurs on steroids dropped out of the sky singing 'Misery Business' by Paramore you would be wrong. Jade fainted. Everyone just stared at Jade's collapsed body for a minute before our brains finally processed what had just happened. When they did Iggy rushed to her side to make sure she wasn't hurt from the fall that no one was there to catch her from.

"Okay, Alice, why are you excited about this?" I asked, hoping for a reasonable answer like, _Because I wanted to see if I could get a missile launcher to blow Fang's head off_. But no. Nothing that good can ever happen to _the_ Maximum Ride.

"Because Fang is hot," Alice sighed, going in to hormonal teenage mode. "Do you think he'd go out with me?"

"You are no longer my friend," I stated, my face had complete seriousness on it. "But seriously, what are you on?"

"Um... nothing," Alice replied hesitantly. I slapped her across the face hoping she would come to her senses. "Ow! Max! What was that for?" She shrieked cupping her hands to her cheek.

"Are you Alice?" I asked very slowly.

"No flipping duh I'm Alice. What's you're problem?"

"Why do you think Fang is hot?" I demanded.

"I don't know 'cause he is?" Alice said quietly in fear.

"No he is not!" I stated. She nodded slowly then shuffled away like a scared puppy. If you haven't noticed, I hate, hate, hate Fang Shadow. He is a snobby, stuck-up world famous baseball player that everyone, but Jade and I, loves. Seriously, I want to rip that guy's head off, then throw him off a cliff with spiky rocks at the bottom, and laugh as I watch his ugly body get ripped to shreds. That's how much I hate him.

"Why is he coming here of all places?" I wondered a loud.

"I'm going to rip that boy's arms off!" I heard Jade scream as she finally came through. Good, we're both on the same page. Meanwhile, Iggy had whipped out his iPhone to find the answer to my question online.

"Okay, well it says here," He began. "That Fang Shadow is coming to our school for a presentation. Something about life choices. Anyways, Fang was originally born and raised here, and he was already going to pass through here on his way to his next baseball game with his entire team. So I guess he wanted to repay the town for making him so famous or something. Wow, that's lame," Iggy finished.

"Ugh!" I screamed in frustration. Why of all places? Here! Life hates me! I swear! "Let's just get to class," I grumbled, and started walking to my locker. When I got there I got the books I needed, then went to class.

I was a few minutes early so I just sat at my desk, and read until I heard the bell ring signaling that all students should be in class. I shut my book, then looked up at Mrs. Grulke, the teacher, who had started calling role.

"'Sup," I said when she called my name. She smirked at me, then continued her list. Well, at least I got a cool teacher. Right?

"Jade Rock?" The teacher looked up from her clipboard, and started scanning the classroom for Jade. I looked over to the sat next to me, where Jade usually sat. No Jade. "Okay I guess she either late or absent." Mrs. Grulke leaned over her clipboard to check off Jade's name when she was interrupted.

"I'm here!" Jade stated, rushing into the classroom, her papers falling out of her tiny hands. She took her regular seat next to me, then smiled up to Mrs. Grulke.

"You're late. _Again_." Mrs. Grulke said, waiting for an excuse.

"You know I have the screwy locker, Mrs. G. It got stuck again, and I couldn't open it. It took the tenth time before it finally burst open," Jade said, her brown eyes wide, honest orbs.

"That's not a very good excuse. Detention," Mrs. Grulke checked off Jade's name, then continued on the list. Jade sighed in defeat, then started doodling on her notebook.

"Mrs. G hates me. This is the third time she's given me a detention," She stated after drawing a pattern.

"No arguing about that," I said, shaking my head. "But she loves me." I flashed a smile to Jade, who just glared at me.

"Obviously, she loves you," Jade continued. "Last week you came in ten minutes late, and she let you go without asking for an excuse." I opened my mouth to reply, but was cut off by Mrs. Grulke.

"Okay, today we have a very special guest," She said, beaming happily. Jade and I looked at each other, and groaned because we both knew who that 'special' guest was.

"Hey, everyone," Fang_ freaking_ Shadow said, walking calmly into the room, waving at all the screaming fan-girls. _Now begins the torture_, I thought. Fang was tall, with olive toned skin, and silky black hair, with a giant fringe that, no matter what, covered one off his totally black eyes. Hm... emo much? To top off his emo look he was wearing a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans.

Apparently, Jade was thinking of ripping Fang's legs off because she raised her hand, and when Mrs. Grulke called on her she asked, "Can I go to the bathroom, so I can get away from that thing?" She jabbed a finger at Fang hoping the answer would be yes.

"No," Mrs. G said sharply, then turned her gazed to Fang.

"Yeah," whined Lissa. Ugh, that her again. "Why would you want to get away from the world famous baseball player Fang? I mean, baseball is an amazing sport." She batted her eyelashes at Fang, causing me to gag.

"You play?" Fang asked.

"Oh yeah," She replied. "All the time." I bit my lip to try to contain the laughter that almost escaped me at her face.

"So, you mean you play softball?" Fang asked Lissa again.

"Yeah, I love it. It's a great and fun sport to play." Her glossy lips curled into a smile that I guess was supposed to be flirtatious, but failed. Also, if I stand corrected, Lissa hates softball _and _baseball. She thinks they are the most worthless sports in the world. Which they are not. That's exactly why she got punched in the face.

That's why I've been trying not to laugh this whole time. Since I punched Lissa her face is all kinds of screwed-up. Her nose was bandaged up, and she now had a big black eye that could be seen from Mars. I did a good job, didn't I?

"Cool," Fang said flashing a brilliant smile at Lissa that caused her to sigh. "Okay, I'm here to teach you guys about life choices." Then he started going on and on about how certain things can effect your life and all that crap. Funniest thing, though, was the way he talked to us. He acted like we were first graders, when I'm pretty sure everyone in this freaking room was a _Senior _in freaking high school, you idiot! Plus, I don't think he's even three years older than us! He's like twenty! Ugh!

"Kill me, now!" Jade grumbled banging her head on the desk repeatedly. And then _BOOM!_ Fang the Great (Note sarcasm) was done yapping his mouth off. Finally! I smiled at the thought of Fang finally leaving, and I nearly shouted with joy.

"Before class ends I have a special treat for one of you," Mrs. Grulke started. "I'm going to pick one student, and that student will be lucky enough to have Mr. Shadow, here, be in all of their classes!" I groaned again. Could this day get any worst?

Apparently it could because right then Mrs. Grulke said, "And that lucky student will be..." She drifted her finger back and forth trying to make her decision. "Maximum Ride." Her finger landed on me, and my eyes widened in terror.

"Max?" Jade questioned, worry in her eyes. She knew how much I hated him. "Um, Mrs. Grulke I don't think that's a very good idea because Max hates Fang with all her heart, and if you value his life you would pick someone else. Like Alice." Jade pointed to Alice who was all the way on the other side of the room reading a book.

"What?" She asked her eyes scanning the room for an answer. "Um... three?" She asked, thinking she had been called on for a question. The sad thing was this wasn't even Math. This was Language Arts.

"No," Mrs. Grulke snapped at Jade. Gosh, does she hate that girl. "I have made my final decision, and the lucky student will be Max." She crossed her arms over her chest, and gave Jade the evil eye. "Class demised." I sighed, gathered my stuff, then headed out the door. This was going to be a long day.

Fang followed me to my next class which happened to be Social Studies, my most dreaded class. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Social Studies I just hate the teacher, Mrs. Limbocker. She is a flipping devil, I tell you. Devil!

I plopped down into my seat, and started reading page 25 in my textbook. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Jade come sit next to me, (Luckily, she had all her classes with me) and Fang sit across from me. When Jade saw Fang she gave him the death glare, and much to my amusement, he flinched. I chuckled, and Jade smirked at Fang who was just staring at me wondering what was so funny.

"Um.. Hi, I'm Fang," Was his poor attempt to start a conversation. I slammed my textbook shut, and I sighed at his stupidity. He had his hand in front of him waiting for me to reach mine out and shake it, but that was never going to happen. I glared at his hand, and after a few seconds he awkwardly put it down.

"Let's get one thing straight," I snarled to him. "Don't even try to be friends with me. I'm not one of those screaming fan-girls who worships ever step you take. I'm one of those girls who wants to rip your head off, and watch you die a slow and painful death. So if you even try to be friendly to me I'm going to stab your eyes out with this pencil." I held up my freshly sharpened pencil in front of Fang's frightened face. I watched in pleasure as he nodded his head quickly then slid his chair back. Let the torture begin.

* * *

**Yay! Please review! If you review I'll write faster, and this is proof. **


	3. Math: It brings us together

**Hey, hey, hey! What's up my peeps? I love dinosaurs! Well I have no idea what to say so I'm just gonna get on with the story.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Max's POV**

Social Studies went by in a blur, thanks to the fact that it's so flipping boring! Throughout the whole class, Jade had continued to glare at Fang, making him slide his chair back an inch every few minutes. I sighed in relief when the bell rang making Social Studies finally over!

"Class Dismissed," Mrs. Limbocker stated then turned towards her desk. _No duh class is dismissed. Did you not hear the bell ring?_ I screamed at her in my head. That woman is loony. Today was okay though because Mrs. Limbocker only gave out seven detentions. She usually gives more. She must be happy today.

I chuckled under my breathe at the thought of Mrs. Limbocker actually being happy, but I have a feeling why as to why she wasn't as strict as usual today. Can you guess? It starts with an F and rhythms with Bang. If you guessed monkeys you are incorrect! If you guessed dinosaurs on steroids you would also be wrong.

"Um... What class do you guys have next?" Fang asked hesitantly.

"Math," I said without pausing.

"No! Not Math!" Jade yelled, groaning in horror. I sighed. We go through the same thing every day, I say we have Math then Jade goes into a panic attack.

"Um.. Is she okay?" Fang pointed to Jade who was curled up into the feeble-position and rocking back and forth, muttering to herself.

"What? Oh yeah she'll be fine." I snickered at Jade's stupidity. She always thought someone would see her like this, and then take her to the nurse so she could miss Math. I have to admit the first couple of times it worked, but after that people caught on that she was most likely dropped on her head as a child, and stopped worrying about her.

"Are you sure?" He asked again. I looked back down at Jade to find her throwing a tantrum, and pounding on the ground with her fists.

"Yeah, I'm sure. She does this every day," I replied.

"Wow. I'm so glad I'm leaving tomorrow." Fang smirked, and chuckled lightly at something. Something strange I've noticed about Fang is that he barely shows any emotion. If he does it flickers on his face for a moment before returning to it's original state. I'm guessing the reason he acted like he did before was because he was getting used to our rudeness and weirdness.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"You're probably happy that I'm leaving," He stated.

"No flipping duh, I'm happy! I didn't want you to come here in the first place!" I stepped over Jade who had tripped and fallen flat on her face.

"Aren't you going to help her?" Fang asked, pointing behind his shoulder to Jade.

"Nah, she's fine." I burst out laughing at the express on his face when I said that. Priceless.

"You are heartless," He said glaring at me.

"And you are worthless," I retorted walking into Math.

"Wait, why does... whatever your friend's name is... hate math?" I snickered because Jade had refused to tell Fang her name. She said that if she did he would try to change just because he didn't like it or something.

"She's failing," I replied simply. Yeah, remember how before I said she was a straight A student? Key word: _was_.

"How? Math is so easy!" I glared at him, and he shut up quickly. I sat down at my desk, and unfortunately Fang sat next to me. Oh joy. Jade came in a minute later with a giant bruise on her leg, and sat down on my other side.

"Gee, thanks for helping me back there," She said.

Instead of answering her question I said, "Fang wants to know your name." At the mention of his name Fang turned around to gaze at me; his onyx eyes boring into my chocolate ones.

"Fine, I'll tell him my name," Jade grumbled, yanking me out of my trace. God, Fang has beautiful eyes. No! Bad Max! Bad girl! You don't think Fang has amazing eyes that you can easily get lost in! No! You hate him! Fang smirked noticing the scowl on my face; I just glared at him.

I sent Jade a look that said, _Are you really going to tell him your name?_ Jade shook her head a tiny bit, but it was enough for me to see. Fang cocked an eyebrow wondering what just happened. Too bad he'll never know.

"Okay,_ Fang_," Jade snarled his name in disgust. Fang just smirked getting used to feisty Jade. "My name is Opal."

"Weird name," Fang said. What a hypocrite.

"Really _Fang_?" Jade growled, probably thinking of ripping his head off.

"Whatever." Fang crossed his arms over his chest in defeat, and slid deep into his chair.

"Okay class," Mr. Black boomed strolling into the room. "Today I'm going to pass out report cards, and then we'll began today's lesson. George, shut up." He raised his eyebrow at George who had been talking about some video game or something. Mr. Black walked over to his desk, and grabbed a bunch of papers that were probably the report cards.

"Um... Tori can you pass these out please?" He asked holding out the papers to her.

"I don't know. Can I?" Tori replied.

"I think you can unless you broke your arm in the last five seconds." Tori smiled, snatched the papers, and began passing them out. I smirked at Mr. Black's humor. He was a great teacher, and super funny. To make things better he was always creative with his lessons so they were never boring, plus he gave out lots of treats. Too bad he taught math. A piece of paper slipped onto my desk, but I just stared at it hoping it would catch on fire. Iggy wasn't here so I don't think that was going to happen.

"Yes!" Jade cried. Fang jumped, then stared at her like she was crazy.

"What'd you get? I got a B," I said straining my neck to try to get a glimpse of her report card.

"I got a D! I'm so flipping happy!" She yelled jumping up to do a happy dance. Let me tell you Jade can not dance. At all.

"How happy are you exactly?" I asked narrowing my eyes to test her.

"I'm so happy I could kiss Fang." She narrowed her eyes too to show me how serious she was.

"Prove it." I smirked at the expression of horror that crossed her face.

"Um, no thanks, I'm good," She said quickly waving her hands in front of her.

"Whatever." I smirked then whispered, "Chicken."

Unfortunately, she heard me, and yelled, "Oh! Like you could ever do that!" Fang was just now realizing that our arguing could lead to one of us (crazy girls) kissing him. He was slowly creeping backwards trying to escape from us. Psh, he can't do that that easily.

"I bet I could!" I yelled back, getting all in her face.

"Prove it!" She said crossing her arms which signaled she meant business. Sadly, unlike Jade I can never back down from a challenge; it's one flaw out of the many perfect things about me.

"I will," I growled threateningly. I whipped around, and raced over to Fang who was now desperately attempting to get away. When I reached him I grabbed his shirt, and crashed my lips onto his. At first Fang was in complete shock, but then his eyes fluttered shut ad he melted into the kiss.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jade tapping on her watch the seconds because when we said we meant _kiss_. She held up five slim fingers to signal that I still had five seconds to go. I tapped my foot impatiently, but I don't think Fang noticed because he was really enjoying himself. He ran his fingers through my hair, and I laughed at the thought of what Jade would do if he did that to her.

_2 seconds _

Fang pulled me closer, and tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss.

_1 second_

He ran his tongue against my bottom lip, but I pushed him away before I could to anything stupid like I don't know? Continue kissing him! I looked up- yes up. So what? He's only a few inches taller than me- and stifled a giggle when I saw the big, goofy smile plastered onto Fang's face. Well, so much for being cool.

"Well, Max, you proved me wrong," Jade said smirking at Fang's expression.

"Don't I always?" I said. Jade stuck her tongue out at me, but just smiled at her.

"Max?" Mr. Black called. "Why did you just randomly kiss Fang?"

"Well," I began to explain. "As you most likely know me and J-Opal hate Fang." Jopal? What's next? Fnick? "So when Opal said she got a D she said she was happy and-" I continued the story while Mr. Black listened closely for any lies. Seriously, he has like a super power that helps him detect lies, it's super creepy. Amazingly, he wasn't confused when I said Opal instead of Jade; he's that good. That's why I love Mr. Black, he can help me keep a secret.

When I finished talking he nodded his head, and said, "Okay, I understand, just next time get a room."

I cracked a small smile, and replied, "Oh, don't worry there won't be one." When I said that Fang looked a little disappointed, but who can blame him? I mean come on! I'm an amazing kisser! Sucks for him that I didn't want to kiss him, therefore I put no effort towards the kiss.

I smiled at Fang's sad expression before he switched back to his emotionless mask. Mr. Black picked up an Expo marker, and started writing complicated math problems onto the whiteboard. I sighed, reached into my pocket, and pulled out my blue iPod. I slipped the earphones into my ears, and pressed play hoping a good song was on.

I smiled when_ 'Break Your Little Heart'_ by All Time Low started blasting from my earplugs. I tapped my foot to the rhythm, I bobbed my head up and down, lip singing the lyrics. Suddenly, the earphones were ripped from my ears, and the music was cut short, replaced by silence.

"Hey!" I cried whipping my head in the direction my earphones had disappeared to. I found Fang dangling my earphones from his hand with an eyebrow raised. "Give me back my music," I growled menacingly.

"Depends," He said knowing he was testing my patience. "What song were you listening too? Because if you were listening to Justin Bieber you are never getting your iPod back."

"Why would I want to listen to that girl?" I retorted. He just shrugged, and I growled. "Give me back my iPod!" I jumped for it, but just barely missed because he moved it in time.

"Just tell me what song you were listening to," Fang said simply.

"_'Break Your Little Heart'_ by All Time Low," I sighed. He nodded then threw me my iPod. I leaped for it before it could smash on to the ground, and become a million pieces. I breathed a sigh of relief when I, luckily, saved it just in time. I plopped back into my seat amazed that Mr. Black hadn't witnessed any of that. I glared at Fang before blasting my music again. I don't think that's healthy, but whatever.

Unfortunately, I had missed the rest of the song, and it had switched to _'Misery Business'_ by Paramore, but I didn't mind because I love that song too. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Fang peeking over my shoulder, so just to bug him I switched my iPod onto a Justin Bieber song Ella had put on (I'd been meaning to delete it). I saw his eyes widen to huge black orbs, and I snickered when he tried to conceal his emotions.

Then, it was too much, and I burst out laughing, clutching my stomach in pain. Unfortunately, I leaned back to far and fell out of my chair, but I didn't really care at the moment because I was laughing so hard. I feel tears of laughter start to streak down my face as I glanced up and saw Fang's glaring face. Suddenly, the bell rung, I bolted upright, and walked calmly out of the room my laughing fit done with.

As I headed to my next class, I spotted Iggy's tall figure struggling against the large crowd. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head, and a huge smile swept across my face, lighting up my figures.

"Yo, Iggy!" I yelled, waving my hand at him. He spun around, and when he realized it had been me that had called him, strutted over to me. **(A/N: Ha, ha. Strutted.)**

"Wassup?" He asked.

"The sky? Anyways, I need you to do something for me." I tugged him closer, I cupped my hands over his ear and started whispering my plan to him. When I pulled away he had a devious smile on his face that was sort of creepy. Oh yeah, this was definitely going to work.

* * *

**Yay! Three chapter done! And amazingly after only two chapters I have gotten three death threats. I love death threats, so thanks to those who sent them to me. Sorry I don't feel like naming them.**

**Fang: Yep, that's Puppybluie for ya.**

**Me: What? I'm not lazy!**

**Fang: Yes you are.**

**Me: Grr...**

**review!**

**Review!**

**REview!**

**REView!**

**REVIew!**

**REVIEw!**

**REVIEW!  
**


End file.
